tlegionfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Nandy de Beaumont
Nandy là một thành viên của TF, anh sỡ hữu một khả năng có thể copy bất cứ thứ vũ khí nào mà anh từng thấy. Những món vũ khí ấy sẽ đc đưa vào Reality Mable của anh tên là "Unlimited Blade Works". Ngoài ra, anh còn thừa hưởng sức mạnh của một trong 7 vị thần bảo vệ Farthern Dur là Zehel. Với sức mạnh này, Nandy dễ dàng đem sự huỷ diệt phủ lên bất cứ thứ gì, bất kì vật thể gì (vì Zehel là vị thần của sự huỷ diệt) Trân trọng tình cảm với mẹ, em gái Lia và Asuna, Nandy sẵn sàng làm bất cứ điều gì để bảo vệ họ. Nandy's list move: -'RHO AIAS- THE SEVEN RINGS THAT COVER THE FIERY HEAVEN!': chiêu thức này Nandy sẽ tạo ra một tấm barrier 7 lớp để phòng thủ, gần như ko có đòn tấn công nào wa đc cùng lúc cả 7 lớp khiên này! -This is my ultimate power, the power of JUSTICE! DIVINE DRAGON SLASH!: chiêu thức Nandy mô phỏng lại từ thiên long trảm của Nanaya nhưng uy lực của anh mạnh hơn và tốc độ ra chiêu cũng nhanh hơn. Nandy sẽ tập trung năng lượng vào đầu mũi kiếm và cắm mạnh xuống đất, tạo ra một vòng tròn ma pháp, nó sẽ phá huỷ toàn bộ mọi thứ trong khu vực đó. -By the power of Justice, bring the light to the darkness of chaos! DIVINE CRUSADE!: chiêu thức mạnh nhất của Nandy, có thể phá huỷ cả meaning của đối thủ (đưa đối phương ra khỏi vòng luân hồi). Nandy ném thanh kiếm lên trời, nó sẽ hấp thụ ánh sáng và từ từ rơi xuống. Nandy xông lên chụp lấy thanh kiếm và chém mạnh 2 nhát để phá vỡ shield của đối phương, sau đó anh tập trung sức mạnh chém dọc một nhát chí mạng tiễn toàn bộ đối thù lên đường về phương xa -Oh the goddess of war, from the depth of despair, sing us to victory! REVOLUTION!: chiêu thức đặc biệt dành riêng cho thanh kiếm Sealed sword của Nandy. Anh sẽ tạo ra cơn lốc lửa bao quanh lưỡi kiếm và chém thẳng vào đối phương. -I'm the bone of my sword Steel is my body, and fire is my blood I have create over a thousand blade unaware of loss, nor aware of gain Have withstood pain to create many weapon Waiting for one's arrival I have no regret, this is the only path My whole life was UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS! đây là chiêu thức reality mable của Nandy. anh sẽ đưa đối phương vào cánh đồng cắm đầy những thanh kiếm trong tâm hồn anh. Tại đây, Nandy có thể tự do thay đổi các quy luật tự nhiên và sử dụng liên tục những chiêu thức của mình mà ko quan tâm tới vũ khí hay năng lượng mình đang có. Thể loại:Nhân vật Thể loại:Nhân vật trong Fake Truth Thể loại:Fake Truth